Snowboarding is a sport which evolved from skiing, and therefore, the technology involved was also derived from skiing. Snowboards were initially influenced by ski manufacturers and most of the initial designers of snowboards borrowed from the accepted wisdom of the ski industry. As a consequence, there are many similarities today between skis and snowboards since both skis and snowboards are designed to travel over snow. Both skis and snowboards use essentially the same materials combined in essentially the same way. They both start with all wood constructions and then introduce synthetic materials, i.e., fiberglass, ultra high molecular weight polyethylenes, either singularly or in laminated combinations with wood cores, steel edges and plastic tops and sidewalls. The techniques of manufacture were virtually transferred unchanged from skis to snowboards. The similarities between skis and prior art snowboards are significant from the perspective of the present invention.